


Happy Family

by lawless



Category: The Following
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, fem-dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Emma and Paul pull him into the shower, Jacob’s not certain of the changed relationship dynamics until they show him that they mean it.  Episode tag for 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Baby’s first threesome and first het! Just remember, Emma is the dom and Jacob and Paul are the subs, no matter what the physical scenario is. 
> 
> The absurdity of Jacob taking a shower with all his clothes on and Emma with her underwear on originated with the show, not me. (I’m assuming that when Paul is shown in the shower without a shirt, he’s pantless, too.) I have made the bathroom where they shower together into the master bathroom. This may not be canonical. 
> 
> Not beta-reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

Emma and Paul dragged Jacob out of the shower when the water ran cold, Emma peeling away Jacob’s waterlogged clothes with the same ruthless efficiency she would have devoted to undressing Joey if he’d played in the rain too long. Paul held out a fluffy oversized towel in which to wrap Jacob once Emma was finished. It felt very much like the way Emma and Paul had welcomed him into the shower with them, only dryer. 

Jacob watched Emma remove her soggy bra and panties and drape them over the towel bar. He thanked their lucky stars they were in the master bathroom. The master bedroom and its attached bath were both off-limits; if Joey spotted Emma’s underthings before they dried, it would lead to awkward questions no one wanted to answer. 

These thoughts kept Jacob from becoming uncomfortably aroused while Paul rubbed him with the towel and Emma stood there naked, watching. He and Paul had fooled around on the couch and in their bed some while they’d pretended to be gay -- apparently with fewer pretenses on Paul’s part than he’d realized -- but they’d never done it in the bathroom, not even in the shower. If he didn’t dwell on the possibility of Joey catching them, the novelty of the whole thing threatened to make him completely hard in a heartbeat. 

Nor had he and Paul ever seen each other completely naked. They’d either not undressed fully or kept their bits covered under blankets and sheets. So Jacob was uncomfortable about all three of them standing around naked and uncertain about what was going to happen. The affection shown him in the shower had made him feel like a freshly-baptized infant, his sins forgiven. Paul and Emma had been cleansed of the mud and the blood they’d borne when they got into the shower. But Jacob still didn’t trust Emma not to school his ass for lying to her. 

Emma took the bull by the hand and yanked the two men into the bedroom. “Come on,” she said encouragingly, tilting her head and smiling the way she did when she was pleased. 

Jacob still wasn’t sure she wasn’t pretending. He was less concerned about Paul; Paul might be the strongest of the three of them physically, but he was clearly taking his cue from Emma. That they were now all on the same page about who was in charge was a relief. It meant there’d be less conflict in the future. 

Jacob was all about avoiding conflict. He wanted Emma to have what she wanted to have. If that meant fucking him and Paul, not just him, he was fine with it. If it meant him and Paul performing for her, that was fine, too. Whatever Emma wanted, Emma deserved. She was just that awesome. 

Emma turned to Jacob, saying “You first” while pointing at the immaculately-made bed. When he hesitated, she turned and shoved him so he wound up sprawled on his back. Emma climbed on the bed and straddled him. She beckoned Paul to kneel behind her. “Pretend I’m Jacob.” 

Paul stared at her in evident confusion. “You worried about condoms?” she taunted him. “Or didn’t you and Jacob get that far?”

“Do you really want to do this?” Paul asked softly, touching her on the hip. He didn’t deny having sunk his cock into Jacob’s ass in days past. Jacob didn’t, either. 

“Don’t question me!” Emma snapped, frowning and gouging her nails into Paul’s skin as she gripped his hand. “Even if you guys used condoms, we don’t need any barriers between the three of us, not even Jacob’s lack of experience.” 

Jacob cringed slightly; she froze him with a glare before bending over and taking his nearly limp cock into her mouth. Paul slid his hands along her ass while she sucked; eventually, she let go long enough to glance at Paul and tell him to stop playing games. “Rim me or fuck me, I don’t care. But do something.”

Paul made a disapproving sound when she mentioned rimming. Paul had been more into Jacob and the sex they had together than Jacob had been, but licking someone’s asshole, especially one attached to someone who had made Paul feel superfluous enough to go out and capture his own plaything, was probably too kinky for Paul’s taste. He’d never tried it on Jacob, at any rate. 

Emma turned back to Jacob and resumed sucking. It was hard to tell, but Jacob thought he heard the familiar slick slap of Paul stroking himself. The foot of the bed where Paul was crouched quivered slightly. _We’re really going to do it,_ Jacob thought dazedly. 

Once Emma had him fully erect, she straightened up, knelt astride his outstretched legs, and guided him inside of her. She leaned forward until the tips of her nipples touched his skin, her tiny breasts crushed between them. They rocked together, his cock sheathed in her warmth, until Jacob felt Paul’s weight shift. 

The grunts Emma emitted under her breath, Paul’s moans, and Paul’s hands gripping Emma’s hips were the only signs Jacob noticed that Paul had entered Emma. Paul’s movements shoved Emma forward until she sank closer to the base of Jacob’s cock. Then Emma lifted herself up and away from Jacob, shoving herself back toward Paul. All Jacob could do was thrust helplessly upward a little as he fell into the rhythm the other two set, rocking, thrusting, shoving, and moaning until Emma lifted her head and keened. 

Jacob clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the noise from waking Joey; she took the web between his thumb and index finger between her teeth and bit down until it bled. He yelped and pulled his hand away, sucking the blood off as she shuddered to the end of her climax. 

It turned out that the pain wasn’t enough to kill Jacob’s impending orgasm; his jizz spurted inside of Emma as she clung to him. Jacob watched Paul sit up, his face contorted; the stabbing motions Emma’s sated body conveyed led Jacob to believe that Paul had peaked and was spurting inside Emma as he never had inside Jacob. 

Jacob felt sad about that for a moment, then shook it off. Maybe Emma would give Paul the chance to come inside him someday while she watched. There wasn’t much that was kinky or twisted that Emma didn’t like. That was why Jacob had fallen in love with her. It was also why he hadn’t been able to come clean to her about his lack of kills. He wanted to measure up, to see that admiring spark in her eyes, eyes that were now beginning to close in sleep.

* * *

In the basement, a bruised and slowly bleeding Megan sat in her chair, bound to a pillar with ropes and duct tape, shaking with anticipation of what the three of them would do next as part of their sick game of cat and mouse. 


End file.
